dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kame
Once a demon, Kame was captured during the night and transformed into an Android without any say in the matter. Now without memories of his past and the wanting to do Good, Kame will do his best to protect the goodness in the Universe. Personality Kame is a kind and protecting person, willing to put his life on the line to save the innocent, and protect his friends. While he also wants to become stronger, he does not rush into things as rashly as some others that he knows. Kame also tends to enjoy relaxing, taking things slow, and the fine curves of a woman, no matter the race. Of course, having the appearance of a demon and the body of an Android, Kame can understand the plight of people he encounters, having to always ignore the initial fear people have toward him. This is nothing more then an obsticle he has to face, he believes, in order for him to become a hero to the people. Appearance Within Kame is a sophisticated collection of synthetic muscles, organs, and blood vessels, placed around and within a build of strong, thick metal bones, all supported by a system of complex, futuristic nano-cells that make up the fluid within the hard adaptive shell that is Kame's skin. That's not all, for many parts of Kame is not simply synthetic or false, as there were bits and bobs that were added to make him more of an Android as well, like the red crystal ki absorbing attachments and an internal energy source. That's just the inside though, for on the outside, Kame's appearance is not that of a mastery over machinery, but that of a semi-feral demon, a being of many human's nightmares. His gray skin, while hard to pierce, is also soft and warm, as if it was real, though his elbows and shoulders have spike-looking growths that are a bit sharp to the touch. He has similar growths on his knees, though they are a bit softer, more like thick fur. His torso is a lighter gray color, and does not seem to have the same feel as the rest of his body, taking on the appearance of the underbelly of a reptile of sorts, though its not weaker then the rest of him. As for his dark gray hair, which seems to stand up on his head, pointing behind him, it appears similar to coarse hair, though its soft to the touch. As for what makes him really stand out as a once demon, are the two small horns on his head, his feet with the three clawed toes, the blood red eyes that have no pupils but an eerie glow, and the long, prehensile tail. All these together give him the full appearance of a demon, even though he is now an Android instead. Clothing is one of the few bits in his appearance that he takes pride in, for around his neck he wears a violet scarf with the two ends dangling down his back. He also wears a clean white shirt that rests beneath a very fine, silk violet vest that is always buttoned up and clean pressed. Last, but not least, is the pair of pants that he wears, the soft baggy material not feeling confining to his legs, while the dark tan color is easy on the eyes. History Once, as a member of the Emerald Dragon, Kame was a demon who was loyal to the cause. He was one of the advance members who came to Earth early, only to try his best to hide among the world until the armies came. And for a little while, it worked. Of course, rumors of a gray skinned beast hiding in the world would attract some wrong attention. Things changed though, during the night, which would change everything about Kame. He never knew how long he was out, never knew what really happened, and his past memories were sealed from him. Waking up, or powering up, in a strange lab in an unknown world, Kame escaped from the tube he was in. He rushed out from the lab, body feeling weird, his vision filled with so many strange symbols and numbers. He ran, people running in fear or shooting at him, he was frightened, confused, and lost. He was only allowed to relax when an elderly man found him one day, hiding in his barn, trying to sleep, though the concept never seemed to work. The old man took him in, gave him clothes, tried to feed him, and was kind. He taught him about the world, about the greatness of those who protected it, and the evil that tried to corrupt it. Slowly, Kame, who got his name from the old man after the android took a liking to a turtle, began to learn good and evil, the difference between right and wrong. He made a promise, when he felt more prepared, that he would protect the good in the world. Story Kame's story begins with the encounter with the Icer known as Chigolo. The Icer spotted the Android hiding within a cave and attacked, believing that Kame was nothing more then a demon. After being thrown and staying on the defensive, eventually Kame's innocence was finally believed by Chigolo, and in an apologetic back and forth, the two became allies. Later on, the two would spar a little, though Chigolo's 'sparring' was a little too much for the android, and it caused injury to the android. It was during this sparring, though, that Kame had located the perfect area for him to live eventually. Luckily, Kame's next encounter with another being would go much smoother then the first. He would meet up with a beautiful woman named Tova, after being shot out of the sky while he tried to check out the Ruins of West City. While most people attacked or ran from the sight of Kame, Tova was kind, welcoming, and even a little playful, flirting with the confused and disorientated android. However, the two would travel together on a quest of Tova's, riding on her Cherry Red Motorcycle, a means of transportation Kame was not at all pleased with. Upon entering a hidden bunker within the city, Kame and Tova's night would slowly become much deeper the either realized. Tova revealed the truth about her race to Kame, while Kame would reveal what little he knew about himself. Upon finding an amulet of sorts, Tova speaks of its powers, her past, and her wishes, and the two then settle in for the night upon a large bed. After that night, the two would part ways once again, Kame, to the small island that he had scouted before, and Tova, to remain in the bunker. One Year Time Skip The next year did not treat Kame all too well, for his time was spent fighting his inner demon, or healing up from the wounds he obtained within his mind. The two would be even, a stalemate for the entire year, until Kame would finally over-come his past and create a new future with an over-whelming amount of unlocked potential. The very next day, after recovering, Kame would set out once more with the plan to meet up with his old friend Tova, only to get side-tracked to a Mountain covered in fire. Here he met with several new people, one of them kind enough to put a blade to his throat and question who he was. Granted, the swordsman Tapion, was quite apologetic afterward, but Kame payed it no heed, understanding the waryness toward his appearance. Dan, the strange bald one, Chiaotzu, the strong psychic, and Chichi, the armor bikini girl, all seemed to be an interesting group. The five of them hunted down a group of demons, and Kame watched as Tapion and Chiaotzu took them all out almost instantly. With this fresh in his mind and a promise to Chichi, Kame was off once more, heading toward West City and hopefully, his friend Tova. Finding her leaving West City, Kame was surprised when she crashed her bike soon after the two met each other, soon learning that she was greatly weakened and close to dying. Taking her back to his Island, the two of them got her cleaned up, healed, and began to brainstorm about how to return her to full health, even solving the riddle of her people. With plans to head out after Tova had recovered somewhat, Kame gathered supplies for her, made her food, and rested for the night. The next day, Kame headed out on patrol around Hope, encountering a demon scouting party and after a tough battle, killed all but one. It was a precurser though, to a brand new problem. 'Attack on Hope ' The very next day, early morning, Hope's wall was breached by an army of demons, breaking through two gateways and invading the city. Several of the towns dead had been risen as well, by the magic of demons, causing the undead to also cause a new complication in protecting the city. Kame, on his own, used his strength to block off one of the broken gates with a car and chunks of a near-by building, before heading off and killing more demons in his way. He would encounter Kazuki, Tasoro, and using his healing skill, keep them from the brink of death before helping the Android G block up the second gate with a skyscraper. Not even a day went by before the counter attack begun, and with Android G and the demon Dan, the three warriors, along with a small human and hybrid force, took on the demons outside the walls of Hope. Against over-whelming odds, G brought forth an army of Robots, armed with chainsaw swords and laser guns, and began to over-take the demon force. Using his healing skills to prevent human and hybrid casulties, Kame watches in excitement as a demon leader hopped onto the back of a large winged demon beast, and took to the air. Abilities Android Barrier Charging Ki throughout his entire body, Kame releases a barrier of energy around in a perfect circle that protects from incoming attacks. Electric/ Barrier Bzzzt Kame charges electric ki into his finger and fires it off at a target, the beam in a thin piercing blast. Electric/Shock Clothes Beam Kame, for a reason he cannot understand, has learned this strange technique. He just aims at a person and fires off a simple beam. They then are now clothed in a shirt, vest, and pants. Maybe a cape. Energy/None Flight Happy Thoughts! Or, you know, just flying. Yeah. Kame can fly using Flight. Woosh. Through the air. Like a boss. Or something... um... right. Energy/None Hammock Rest By condensing his ki and electricity, Kame can create a solid hammock that floats in the air without need for support. He does this and lays on it, relaxing. Needless to say, it can be quite annoying. Electric/Taunt Kame Cannon Charging up Energy in both hands, Kame brings them together and then launches out a powerful electric beam towards a target. This is meant to be a straight on power attack from Kame, so he named it after himself. Electric/Damage Shock Therapy Charging up Static within his hand, Kame releases a slow stream of electric energy that goes over the damaged area and heals it. Electric/Healing Static Shotgun Charging Electricity within his fist, Kame punches forward, sending forth a blast of 12 small electrically charged orbs of ki. Electric/Shock Unlimited Hammock Works Summoning Electric Ki all throughout his body, Kame creates a single electric hammock. The hammock itself grows outward from him in a dome shape of crackling electricity, engulfing him in its power. Electric/Field Relationships *Chigolo - Their first encounter was one of confusion, Chigolo attacking the unprepared Android thinking he was a demon. However, since then they had formed a friendship and became sparring partners in order to help push the other to become stronger. *Tova Leloa - As Kame's first female interaction, the Android often felt confused, would stumble over his own words, and sometimes would even just freeze up. It was later that he realized that he cared for her. Officially, Tova is Kame's first and only crush, and he wishes to help her whatever it takes. Category:Characters